Naruto son of maleficant
by roguemage251
Summary: Naruto is the son of Maleficent and shun Yu, read and find what having another person in the group does to change things for all of the descendants universe.


There was a black haired 16 year old boy by the name of Naruto Yu, son of Maleficent and Shun Yu who was blasting apart the targets that his father had set up with his magic fire. The boy was a prodigy with dark magic like his mother and he was a natural with the sword like his father.

He had a half sister named Mal Bertha who was just as skilled in magic as him and only two months younger than him. Narutos sister was most likely hanging out with her friends and causing havoc for the other people on the isles.

Soon the teen had destroyed the last of the targets and put out the flames. The hawk Hayabusa flew off to retrieve his master to avaluate his performance. The man got their in two minutes flat, looked around quickly then glared. "You fail.". said the man right as the teens mother walked up with her minions following suit.

"Naruto, you need to get home right now and pack up, you, Mal, and her three friends will be leaving the isles and going to Auradon prep for some little project that the son of the beast has thrown together." Said the woman before giving Shun a glare before he could protest.

Without saying a word Naruto left for his mothers place so he could pack his things for the trip.

The raven haired teen sat in the back of the room (wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket) as his mother gave everyone else a speech about evil and told them what they were going to do. (Steal the fairy godmothers wand from her)

When Maleficent handed Mal her spell book was when Naruto started to truly worry as he knew Mal and her group of friends feared their parents and with that book would do anything that the villains told them.

Soon the escort arrived and all the kids put their belongings in the trunk. Naruto was about to get in the back of the limo with the others when the driver called out to him. "Join me up front young man." Said the guy as he got in the drivers seat.

Not wanting to give the man a reason to be hostile, Naruto did as he was told.

As they drove everything was quite until their escort spoke up. "Why is it that not only do you have the all around feel of a leader but all the children on the isles seem to look up to you?" Asked the man.

Naruto smiled as he spoke. "Because they have named me their king and I have done all I could to prove to myself and them that their trust was not misplaced." Said the teen.

After about two hours they stopped infront of Auradon prep were they were greeted by the son of both king Adam/the beast and queen Belle Ben , the prince of Auradon, the daughter of sleeping beauty Audrey, and the old woman herself the fairy godmother.

Naruto subconsciously stood infront of his little sister and her group protectively and with the air of a true leader and warrior, gaining a small amount of respect from Ben and FG for his actions.

"I'm Ben, prince of Auradon, it's a pleasure to meet you five." Said the boy with a smile.

The others stayed silent and looked to Naruto who nodded and moved forward (scaring FG since she thought he was going to attack them) and shook Ben's hand. "I'm Naruto Yu, son of Maleficent and Shun Yu, king of the isle of the lost by popular demand of the younger generation." Said the teen while he gripped the Prince's hand roughly. "And I don't appreciate how you are the reason I'm away from my loyal subjects who need their king." Said the raven haired teen with a glare, his eyes started to glow an acidic green with his pupils becoming slit like a dragons.

It took Mal, Evie, and Carlos to calm him down enough to get the glow to dissipate and his pupils to return to normal. The son of Maleficent used a small detection spell for emotions and grinned. "Your smart to fear is boy, i mean we are the children of the most feared villains in the world so why should you feel any different." Said the young king.

"Let's get one thing straight, if my people get hurt because I'm not there to protect them then it's on your head and believe me, the consequences will be harsh." The glow returned with a vengeance, making Ben fear for his life but brought even more questions to the forefront of his mind.

Before Ben could ask them the villains children were led away to their rooms by FG.

(Scene change) "THAT BOY DARES TO THREATEN MY SON!" roared king Adam as he threw a chair across the room.

Ben sighed "As I've told you for the100th time, he is only worried about his people like a good king should be." Said the boy.

Belle walked in at this moment and looked worried. "Who's worried about their people and for what reason?" Asked the woman.

Ben looked to his mother with a sad smile. "One of the kids I had escorted to Auradon prep is Naruto Yu and he was put in the position as the king by the children of the villains and I don't know what he's worried about them being hurt by but my guess would be their own parents."

King Adam was so pissed that you could almost see the visage of when he was the beast. "EVEN THEIR OWN CHILDREN! THIS CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO HAPPEN ANY LONGER!" Said the enraged man. Ben nodded in agreement. "You're right father, but we need to do this carefully. Let's call Naruto in and get his opinion on the matter."

(Scene change)

Naruto walked into King Adams office where he seen the king and his family waiting for him. The boy sat in the only chair left. "Alright so what am I being called in for if I may ask king Adam sir?" Asked the boy in a respectful tone.

The elder king leaned forward onto his balled up fist. "I would like to offer you a way to stop the villains from hurting your people for good, would you like to have our help?" Asked the man.

Naruto snorted. "I already have a way to stop them." Said the young king.

This intrigued Adam. "Oh, and what is that if I may ask?" Asked the man.

Naruto stood up with a look of a man preparing to go to war. "I will do what you heros never could, I'll kill every last villain to ensure my peoples safety even if it means my life must end for it to happen." Said the boy.

The three royals grinned. "Well then let's get to work on how to go about that king Naruto."

And so they spoke until the sun set. "So it's settled, on the day of Bens coronation you will 'steal' the fairy godmothers wand and make a sizable hole in the barrier so your mother can come through and you will face her head on." Said Adam as he leaned back.

"Yes, then I will return to the isles and lay waste to the villains while your soldiers will escort my people away from the danger zone then we start rebuilding and get a trade deal written up." Said the young king with a grim expression.

XXX

AN: Hello my fans, I'm proud to present another fic to you.

I have looked to this crossover already and was dissapointed to see that no-one had thought to do it this way yet.

Anyway please enjoy the chapter

MCL homies


End file.
